


The Steak Sandwich Effect

by Torque



Series: After the Goo [1]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan watches the footage of his family having rampant sex with one another while they were in the goo, and ultimately decides that he wants in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steak Sandwich Effect

It was late, and Stan Smith had the house to himself. It wasn't very often that he was alone in the house, so he was trying to make the most of it. Mainly he was sitting in his office with his laptop open, his eyes fixed to the screen, pants around his ankles, and his hand moving up and down along his cock. This wouldn't normally be a strange thing for a man to do when alone in the house. This time, however, things were a little strange because he was watching footage of his own family having sex with one another.

A few weeks ago, Stan had come home one day to find Roger up in the attic along with everyone else in the 'goo machine'. This machine was a set of pods filled with a viscous green goo that a person could be suspended in while hooked up to a virtual reality. Roger had been using it to conduct a social experiment with Francine, Steve and Hayley, to see what would happen when he took away their sexual inhibitions. The result was that every single one of them ended up having regular sex with one another, and after seeing the footage, Stan was so turned on that he'd watched it practically every day. Obviously seeing his wife in several compromising positions was a turn on, especially the parts where she'd started a lesbian relationship with Linda from next door.

But what had surprised Stan was just how much he'd enjoyed seeing his daughter Hayley getting fucked. One small detail that the experiment had uncovered was that Hayley was a closet submissive. This had been a surprise, apparently even to her, but the truth was undeniable as Stan watched the footage of Steve treating her like a cheap prostitute, being used purely for another person's pleasure.

Those scenes had become Stan's favourite. At first he'd watched only the parts with his wife, but curiosity got the better of him, and he'd watched the rest. For a while he watched with his pants on, refusing to go down that road, but as with all men when it comes to porn, Stan had that little conversation with himself, debating on whether or not he should 'indulge'. And, as always, the conversation ended with the conclusion that there was no harm in a little bit of harmless indulgence, because after all, who would know? So by now, those scenes with Hayley being roughly fucked and being treated by a fuck toy were now his favourite, and once again he pumped his hard cock as he stared at the video, his eyes locked on his daughter's face as she was getting fucked from behind hard and fast. He came with a soft grunt, and squeezed his cock so that his cum drooled over his hand, instead of spurting all over his computer. There wasn't very much this time, because this wasn't the first time today that he'd 'indulged'.

He stopped the video, wiped his hand clean with some tissues, and pulled up his pants. He was disappointed though. Normally he'd have been satisfied with just jerking off, but something was stirring inside him now, something that wanted more.

In some ways, porn is like a steak sandwich. It's fun, indulgent, and satisfying. At the beginning, just a little bit of horseradish is enough to give it that little bit of extra flavour to spice things up. But after a while, that same amount of horseradish just doesn't quite do the job, and so you end up putting some more on, and it's great again. This goes on, where you get accustomed to the flavour and the spice, and you need _more_ to get that satisfaction. You keep adding more and more, until ultimately, if you're not careful, the steak will fall out of the sandwich, and you won't even notice because you're too busy enjoying the horseradish sandwich you've made.

Something similar was happening to Stan. Once, just watching ordinary porn had been enough. Then, when that has lost its lustre, he'd been given the virtual footage from Roger of his family having sex with one another. So once more, porn was just as satisfying as it had been at the beginning, with this new content that spiced things up. Now, after several weeks, even that was not enough. Stan craved more, and to be specific, he craved his own daughter, Hayley.

When he realised what he was feeling, he flat out refused to even entertain the idea. He was a man of wholesome moral standing, and even though he'd let himself slip a little bit by watching incestuous porn, he wasn't willing to even think about taking things any further. But little by little, the steak sandwich effect started to whittle away at his resolve, until just looking at the footage simply wasn't enough. And now, standing at his desk feeling unsatisfied, the first little hole in his resistance appeared, and a ray of proverbial, perverted light shined through in the form of an idea.

His plan appeared in his head all at once, almost fully formed. It was so simple, and yet also so elegant. It would take barely any work to make it happen. As he stood on the edge of his decision, asking himself just one more time whether he should follow through, he looked at his laptop at where he'd paused the video. Hayley was on her knees, with her face pushed down into the carpet and her ass in the air. Her face was flushed, her eyes were glassy, and her ass was red from being spanked so hard. The sight brought Stan's cock to immediate attention.

“I'm gonna do it,” he said to himself, and rubbed the bulge through his pants. “I'm going to fuck my daughter.”

* * *

There was very little prep work for Stan to do in order to turn his little idea into reality. First, he made sure that he and Hayley would be alone in the house, by paying to send Roger and Klaus away on a vacation together. Then he organised a camping trip with Francine and Steve, by telling them it would just be the three of them, but then pulling out at the last minute by saying there'd been a small emergency at work, and he could go. He watched the two of them drive off, and finally there was just Hayley and himself alone in the house.

He went back inside, whistling with joyous anticipation and with a spring in his step. He made his way to the kitchen, where Hayley was hunched over with her head on the table, her coffee half empty. Obviously the sleeping pills in her coffee had done their job, and he hefted her up over his shoulder and made his way up to the attic.

The goo machine was still there, and Stan had spent all morning setting it up for just two pods. Working quickly, he undressed Hayley as she lay on conscious on the floor. He paused for a moment to admire her naked body, and to play with her supple breasts. He was used to Francine's large tits, and didn't think that he'd ever be able to be happy with anything smaller. But right now he thought they were just right, and he rolled the soft nipples around with his thumb as he cupped the weight of one in his hand. Reluctantly he stopped, and finished getting her ready for the pod by hooking up the wires to her rubber cap, and carefully submerged her in the goo. Then he got himself ready, and set the settings on the machine.

First thing he did was set the timer for five days, and set it so that it would only wake HIM up, not Hayley. That way he could wipe her memory of her time in the goo before he extracted her. Second, he adjusted her personality settings just a little. He had a particular scenario in mind for this, and wanted to play it out a little bit. So he lowered the settings on Hayley's inhibitions, and also tweaked a few things to make her a little more gullible.

Once all that was done, he put on his cap, set the timer, and carefully climbed into his pod, and waited for the goo to work its magic.

After a few minutes, he closed his eyes, and the machine kicked into gear as it started running, and the virtual reality was started up.

* * *

When Stan opened his eyes he could see his own living room. He looked down, and instead of being submerged in green goo, he was dressed in a T-shirt and slacks. It had worked. He was so excited that he got up and walked around the coffee table. He was already so horny that he could barely wait for things to start. His boner was sticking out, making a huge tent in his pants.

He checked the time. If the settings he'd made were accurate, then Hayley would enter the simulation in just under a minute. Stan had put a little thought into things, and he'd decided to do a little bit of role-playing for this. After all, he didn't want Hayley to be as reluctant as if she knew she was actually having sex with her father. Instead, he wanted her to think that he was actually Bill, his CIA body double. He was really proud of this idea, because Bill and Hayley had actually been together for a little while, despite how much he'd looked like Stan. However, they'd never gone 'all the way' before, so Stan had set up this scenario so that he could pose as Bill and 'reconnect' with her. That was why he'd set Hayley's personality adjustment to be more gullible, so that she'd believe whatever excuse Stan would give her about why Bill had suddenly come back.

The sound of the doorknob being rattled made his heart skip a beat. It was really about to happen! He rushed back to the couch just in time for the door to open, and Hayley to walk inside.

“Hey dad,” she said casually. Stan savoured the moment.

“No Hayley,” he said along with Bill's characteristic southern drawl. “I'm not your dad.”

Hayley gasped, and backed up against the door.

“. . . Bill?”

“That's right, sweetie. I'm sorry I was away for so long.”

Stan expected her to ask him questions, such as why he'd been away for so long, or why he'd left at all. He had a whole set of answers ready for anything that she had to ask, and he stood there in the middle of the living room, waiting.

Instead, she rushed forward and hugged him tight. Her face was buried in his burly chest, and she was starting to cry.

“I missed you,” she said. “I missed you so much. Mom and dad said that you left, but they never told me why. I went crazy when you were gone. I'm so glad you're here now.”

Stan was dumbstruck that this was going so well, and hugged Hayley back. He immediately felt his boner poke into her as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt it too.

“Woah! What is that?” she said, and backed away to look down at his crotch.

“Uh . . .” said Stan, and discovered that as prepared he had been, he was now at a loss for words. “Well, it's just that . . . I missed you too, see? And seeing you now brought up some feelings that and stuff, so now, I guess, this kinda popped up on me.”

Hayley backed away, and Stan knew that this wasn't working like he wanted.

“Bill, I don't know. It's been so long,” she said. “I don't know if I can just jump right back to where we left off.”

It was starting to look like he'd have to start over completely, as much as he'd hate to lose that much time to reset everything. But before he did, there was one thing he wanted to try. It was a bit of a long shot, but there was an outside chance that it might work.

“Aw c'mon darlin',” he said, accentuating his accent just like Bill did, “I came all this way, and now you're telling me I don't get so much as a kiss for my trouble?”

He started to close the distance between them again, and Hayley was still trying to back away. She came up against the wall, and Stan reached a hand over her shoulder to lean against it. Their faces were very close, and Hayley, as hesitant as she was, was blushing.

“I've spent an awful long time thinkin' about you,” he said softly, leaning in slightly closer. “It's been a long string of lonely nights for ol' Bill. What say you and I go upstairs, and I try and make up for some lost time?”

His heart pounding, Stan leaned in for a kiss with his daughter. Their lips met, and she didn't resist as he probed his tongue between hers and explored her mouth. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back. They stood like that for a while, kissing one another, moaning softly into each other's mouths.

When they parted, Hayley was breathing heavily, and Stan's gaze was drawn to her breasts heaving up and down under her singlet.

“Bill, we really shouldn't,” she said, and lowered her gaze so their eyes wouldn't meet. “It wouldn't be right, or fair, to just jump right into this.”

Stan felt a light surge of frustration spoil his mood, and he frowned down at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and anxiety.

“I ain't askin',” he muttered, and grabbed her hand to pull her behind him as he walked upstairs. She resisted, but not enough to actually escape. Stan could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did, which was good. He wanted her to be on board with this, but in the scheme of things it didn't really matter. He was going to have sex with his daughter, whether she consented or not. Luckily he had counted on her being turned on and submissive enough to go along with him being so dominant. Looks like he wouldn't have to start over after all.

He opened the door to her bedroom, and pulled her inside. She was thrown onto the bed, and Stan closed and locked the door behind him, and looked down at Hayley strewn across the bed. She looked up at him with fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

He kept his eyes on her, and unable to wait any longer, he started to undo his pants as he walked towards the bed. By the time he got there, he let his pants fall around his ankles, and his dick sprang up to point straight at Hayley's face. She stared at it, unable to speak.

“Suck it,” he told her, and pointed with both hands to his twitching cock. Hayley looked up at him from where she was on her hands and knees on the bed, and then back down at his cock.

Slowly, she crawled forward, until she was at the edge of the bed, with the tip of his cock only inches from her face. She raised a hand to hold it, and Stan groaned with the pleasure of her touch. Slowly and reluctantly, she opened her mouth, and leaned forward to let the glistening head slide past her lips. She kept sliding until finally it was all inside her mouth, and her nose was pushed up against his pubic hair.

“Aw yeah,” Stan moaned as he craned his neck and leaned his head back. After so long of just fantasising about it, this was finally happening. “That's it, girl. Now finish the job.”

Hayley did as she was told, and started to move her head back and forth slowly, sliding her lips along the length of his cock, and swirling her tongue around the tip each time. Hayley knew how to please a man, and for the first time Stan was getting a first-hand glimpse of this. He looked down at her, and their eyes met as she bobbed her head back and forth. He grinned at her, and moved his hips in time with her movements. With a jolt Stan felt something touch his balls, and he realised that Hayley was softly holding them in her hand. She rolled them around a little, and gently caressed them as she took his cock in her mouth again and again.

Stan watched as she let his cock slide out from between her lips, and she started jacking him off with her free hand. Then she lay down flat on the bed so she could crane her neck and take his balls in her mouth. Stan was in heaven as he felt these wonderful things happen to him at the hands, and mouth, of his slutty daughter. His groaning reached almost fever pitch as she jacked him off harder.

“Are you going to come, babe?” she asked him as she released his balls from her lips.

“Not just yet,” he replied, and leaned down to pick her up and flipped her over so that she was turned around on the bed so that she was on her back.

Not wasting any time, Stan unbuckled her belt, and pulled both her pants and her panties down along her long legs.

“Hey!” she protested, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, sugar? I'm going to take what's mine. Now turn over and get that sweet ass up in the air for me. Just the way I know you like it.”

Hayley pouted, but she did as she was told, and turned onto her front so she could sit up on her knees so that her ass was sticking up in the air. Stan thought he would cum just from the sight alone. Never had he ever seen such an alluring and attractive sight. She was already dripping wet, and her dark-haired pussy was swollen and flushed with blushing pink.

Stan quickly knelt down on the bed and roughly pulled on her hips to drag her closer. He lined up his cock, and pushed it into her ready and wet pussy all at once, making her scream in surprise and lust. She was leaning on her elbows, and her hands were squeezing hard on her pillow as she felt the intrusion.

“Mmm, tell me who's this is,” said Stan as he spanked her ass. Hayley squealed, but didn't say anything.

“I said tell me who this ass belongs to!” said Stan, and spanked her other cheek even harder.

“Ah! It's yours,” she groaned softly.

“I'm sorry, you're gonna have to speak up darlin',” said Stan with a grin, and swatted her ass one more time.

“I said it's yours, alright! It belongs to you.”

“Aw, why're you so worked up for sweet pea? What's got you all riled up? And don't tell me you don't like the way I've been treating you; I can tell that you like it.”

“No it's not that,” said Hayley, and she craned her neck back to look at him. She pushed back a little to press herself up harder against him as she did. “I just want you to fuck me already.”

Stan nearly came right there on hearing those words, but he just smiled.

“With pleasure,” he said.

Holding onto her hips, Stan pulled his cock out of her pussy all the way, and then slammed it right back into her so that his torso slapped against her ass. Hayley groaned deeply with the heavy stroke, and let her head fall forward to rest on her clenched hands. Stan slowly pulled out again, and slammed back hard, making Hayley moan some more, and also grind her hips against him. She was moving her hips in little circles with his cock inside her, and it felt amazing on his throbbing dick.

Slowly he picked up the pace, filling the room with the sound of the obscene slurping sounds of her wet pussy, and the loud slapping sound of his hips hitting her ass. Stan pulled her hips with each thrust, trying to push in as hard as possible. His eyes were locked on the motion of her jiggling ass cheeks as they moved with each stroke. He raised a hand and smacked her ass again, causing her to moan even more and grind even harder.

He lifted up on leg to plant on the bed beside her, so that he was only kneeling on one knee. With this leverage, he was able to move his hips more effectively, and pick up the pace with his thrusts. Hayley was moaning almost constantly now, and she lay flat on the bed so that she could reach down to rub her own clit while she was being fucked.

Stan could feel her tensing up, and he knew that she was already getting close to climax. This was so good, much better than he could have ever imagined. He leaned forward so he could reach both hands underneath her, and hold onto her breasts. He held onto her tight and fucked her as fast as he could. He was breathing heavily into her ear, and she was moaning with the sheer pleasure of being roughly fucked. He opened his mouth and licked her earlobe before taking it in his mouth and biting on it gently. That pushed Hayley over the edge, and she came hard with a loud scream. Her legs tensed up, her toes curling and feet lifting up off the bed as she shook wildly with the power of her orgasm. Her pussy was clamping down hard on Stan's cock, and he couldn't take any more. He sat back upright and took a fistful of her hair in one hand to pull her head back, and used that to pull her onto his cock harder as he fucked her as fast as he possibly could. With his free hand he was slapping her bouncing ass hard again and again, and he came as hard as he could ever remember before. He rammed into her deep, burying his cock inside her, and filled her with so much cum that some of it was spurting out around his cock and down both their legs.

Hayley was still in the throes of her first climax, and as she could feel herself being filled with cum she quickly came again. She loved the feeling of being treated so roughly, of being used so forcefully, that started trembling again as a second orgasm rocked her body.

Stan, as his own climax receded and he started to relax his body, pulled out of Hayley with a soft 'squish'. Caught up in the moment, he leaned down and licked her glowing red ass cheek, and bit down on it hard.

“Ow!” said Hayley, and fell helplessly to her side as her legs lost their strength. Stan rolled her on her back, where she lay spread eagled, her gaping pussy oozing with his own cum. He crawled up the bed, and knelt down by his daughter's face so that his now semi-hard cock was in front of her.

“Clean it up,” he told her. Hayley didn't even have the energy to resist as he pushed his cock between her lips. It was covered with both his cum and her pussy juices, and it was so wet that it slipped right between her lips. She sucked greedily, swallowing everything and savouring the combined taste of her feminine musk and his masculine cum.

“Aw yeah, that's a good girl,” said Stan as he pulled his cock back out, and stood up. “And you'd better clean yourself up. I think we'll be able to go another round in a few minutes.”

Hayley said nothing, but just watched him go as she lay breathless on the bed. She put a hand between her legs and let her fingers squish into her cum filled pussy.

“I can't wait,” she said to herself with a grin.


End file.
